Blaze and the Magic Genie/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze and AJ meet the Genie S4E18 Special guest credit.png S4E18 Blaze driving in the desert.png S4E18 Blaze drives past a lizard.png S4E18 Lizard waving to Blaze.png S4E18 Blaze "Hang on, AJ!".png|"Hang on, AJ!" S4E18 Blaze about to do a jump.png S4E18 Blaze doing a jump.png S4E18 Blaze and AJ finish their jump.png S4E18 Something flashes next to Blaze and AJ.png S4E18 Blaze noticing something.png S4E18 Genie lamp revealed.png S4E18 AJ rubs the lamp.png|"Hmm...I wonder what it could be." S4E18 Lamp glows.png|Wait, what's happening? S4E18 Lamp releasing someone.png S4E18 Genie appears.png S4E18 Genie revealed.png|"Alakazoom!" S4E18 Blaze and AJ in astonishment.png|"Who are you?" S4E18 Genie "Well, allow me".png|"Well, allow me..." S4E18 Genie "to introduce myself".png|"...to introduce myself." S4E18 Genie "I'm the genie of the lamp".png|"I'm the genie of the lamp!" S4E18 Blaze "You must be magic".png|"You must be magic!" S4E18 Genie "of course I'm magic".png|"Well, of course I'm magic.. S4E18 Genie "I'm a genie".png|"I'm a genie!" S4E18 Genie "I make wishes come true".png|"I make wishes come true!" S4E18 Genie "Wish for a trampoline...".png|"Wish for a trampoline..." S4E18 Genie granting a wish for Blaze.png|"Alakazoom!" S4E18 Blaze gets a trampoline.png|Whoa-Ho! S4E18 Genie "It's a trampoline".png|"It's a trampoline." S4E18 Genie "Wish for balloons...".png|"Wish for balloons..." S4E18 Genie granting a wish for AJ.png|"Alakazoom!" S4E18 AJ gets balloons.png|Whoa! S4E18 AJ flies on his balloons.png|"You've got balloons!" S4E18 Genie "footballs".png|"Footballs!" S4E18 Genie "fishing rods".png|"Fishing rods!" S4E18 Genie "favorite foods".png|"Favorite foods!" S4E18 Genie "You wish it...".png|"You wish it..." S4E18 Genie "I make it...".png|"I make it..." S4E18 Genie "...come true".png|"...come true!" You Wish It! S4E18 Genie starting to sing.png|♪ You wish it! ♪ S4E18 Genie's wishes, part 1.png|♪ I make it come true! ♪ S4E18 Genie's wishes, part 2.png S4E18 Genie's wishes jumping away.png|♪ You wish it! ♪ S4E18 Genie holding an umbrella.png|♪ I make it... ♪ S4E18 Genie poses.png|♪ ...come true! ♪ S4E18 Genie "I love to grant wishes".png|♪ I love to grant wishes ♪ S4E18 Genie "It's what I do best".png|♪ It's what I do best ♪ S4E18 Genie "So let's get this show on the road".png|♪ So let's get this show on the road ♪ S4E18 Genie grants Blaze another wish.png S4E18 Blaze in a rocket ship.png|♪ Do you want a rocket ship, ♪ S4E18 Genie grants Blaze yet another wish.png S4E18 Genie presents a sandwich that sings.png|♪ Or a sandwich that sings? ♪ S4E18 Sandwich singing to Blaze.png|♪ Ooh-ooh, magical things, have a ball ♪ S4E18 Genie grants AJ another wish.png|♪ Alakazoom! ♪ S4E18 AJ gets a skateboard.png|♪ If you want a skateboard ♪ S4E18 AJ riding upside down.png|♪ You can ride upside down ♪ S4E18 Genie "You just say the word".png|♪ You just say the word ♪ S4E18 Genie's wishes on a rainbow backdrop.png|♪ I'll make it happen right now ♪ S4E18 Genie unleashes his wishing power.png|♪ Alakazoom! ♪ S4E18 Blaze watching his wish get granted.png S4E18 Blaze surrounded by giant coins.png|♪ You wish it! ♪ S4E18 More wishes granted for Blaze.png|♪ I make it come true! ♪ S4E18 Genie sings his heart out.png|♪ You wish it! ♪ S4E18 Wishes disappear.png|♪ I make it come true! ♪ S4E18 Blaze gets yet more wishes.png|♪ Could be big, could be small ♪ S4E18 Blaze bouncing in a bouncy house.png|♪ I love granting them all ♪ S4E18 Blaze surrounded by wishes.png|♪ You wish it! ♪ S4E18 Genie poofs the wishes away.png|♪ I make it come true! ♪ S4E18 Genie ends the song.png|♪ Alakazoom! ♪ The lost wishing jewels S4E18 Blaze and AJ cheer for Genie.png S4E18 Genie bows.png S4E18 Genie "You're incredible, Genie!".png S4E18 Blaze "How do you make".png S4E18 Genie "it's simple".png S4E18 Genie presents his wishing jewels.png S4E18 Count how many jewels I have.png S4E18 There are three.png S4E18 Genie "I can make any wish come true".png S4E18 Blaze and AJ impressed.png S4E18 Blaze, AJ and Genie notice wind blowing.png S4E18 Wind shakes Blaze, AJ and Genie.png S4E18 Genie "It's a sandstorm!".png S4E18 Blaze and AJ holding on.png S4E18 Blaze "Hang on!".png S4E18 Sandstorm shakes Genie.png S4E18 Wishing jewels detach from Genie's crown.png S4E18 Wishing jewels flying away.png S4E18 Genie stunned.png S4E18 Genie about to fall.png S4E18 Genie collapses on the ground.png S4E18 Blaze and AJ notice Genie magicless.png S4E18 Genie "I wish I were".png S4E18 Genie "I can't make any more wishes come true".png S4E18 Genie crying.png S4E18 Blaze "Your jewels are out there somewhere".png S4E18 Genie feeling better.png S4E18 AJ "Then you'll have the magic".png S4E18 Genie jumps for joy.png S4E18 Genie ready to find the wishing jewels.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie starting off.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie set off down a path.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie sliding on rocks.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie sliding on rocks 2.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie jump off their rocks.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie drive down another path.png Let's Make a Wish, part 1 S4E18 Crusher driving through the desert.png S4E18 Crusher "the desert is so boring".png S4E18 Crusher "There's nothing fun to do here".png S4E18 Crusher ending up somewhere.png S4E18 Crusher confused where he is.png S4E18 Pickle appears.png S4E18 Crusher to Pickle "Are you pretending to be a genie?".png S4E18 Pickle "I sure am".png S4E18 Pickle introducing his genie game.png S4E18 Pickle "Let's Make a Wish!".png S4E18 Pickle explains the rules of Let's Make a Wish.png S4E18 Crusher speechless.png S4E18 Crusher "What kind of wishes?".png S4E18 Pickle presenting the first wish.png S4E18 Old mop.png S4E18 Pickle presenting the mystery wish.png S4E18 Pickle "what's it gonna be".png S4E18 Crusher "Well, I don't want the mop".png S4E18 Crusher "so I'll take...".png S4E18 Crusher "the mystery wish!".png S4E18 Crusher begging for the mystery wish.png S4E18 Pickle reveals what the mystery wish is.png S4E18 Supply of sweaty socks.png S4E18 Crusher "Sweaty socks?!".png S4E18 Socks topple over.png S4E18 Crusher buried in the socks.png S4E18 Pickle "Now, that's a wish come true!".png To return to the Blaze and the Magic Genie episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries